


The Peanut Problem

by JJJJ12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Blow Jobs, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Penis Size, Rey is a size queen, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, girl on top, like huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJ12/pseuds/JJJJ12
Summary: PEANUTSnoun1.	The oval seed of a South American plant widely roasted and salted and eaten as a snack.2.	A comic strip by Charles M. Schulz.3.	A euphemism for a small penis.Ben has never understood why all of Rey’s friends call her Peanut. When he learns it’s because she inadvertently attracts not-so-well endowed men, he makes it his mission to not-so-subtly convey the size of his dick without whipping it out.Because if Rey’s attracting peanuts, then Ben could be her elephant.





	1. The Peanuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I need to write this story? No. Am I glad I did? Yes. Does Ben Solo canonically have a massive penis? Yes. 
> 
> That is all. Please enjoy.

Ben Solo hated not being in the loop. Not being in the “know”. Standing to the side, listening to the other second graders make inside jokes about Dryden Vos’s cool birthday party at the skating rink that he wasn’t invited to…

Well, Ben wasn’t stupid and knew his loathing of not being informed was directly tied back to two traumas in his childhood. The first, and most glaringly obvious, was the rate at which his parents fought, and decidedly used code words to discuss family matters directly in front of him.

It took Ben until he was ten to realize that when they discussed Kylo, the family dog, they were actually referring to_ Ben_. It made sense given how frequently they discussed Kylo seeing a therapist or needing a lunch packed.

Dogs didn’t see therapists.

As far as he was aware, anyways.

Currently, standing at Poe’s kitchen table, surrounded by people laughing at a joke he didn’t understand, he was again reminded just how desperately he_ loathed_ being left out.

It was supposed to be a short visit, according to their newly formed group text. Rey’s birthday was on Saturday, so Finn suggested the rest of them drop by someone’s house to all fill out her birthday card. Since Poe’s place was deemed the most centrally located, the crew did just that.

So, to Ben’s disappointment, he sat at Poe’s kitchen table, surrounded by the man himself, Finn, Rose, Kaydel, Snap, and Jannah. With no Rey.

Which was fine, since he knew why Rey wasn’t there. And he liked everyone else—he did—but removing Rey from the picture made Ben feel like the replacement Lego that parents ordered when the dog ate the final piece.

Because he basically was. Ben was a late addition into their friend group. Like everyone else, he went to Coruscant University, where he and his intermural soccer team The First Order absolutely _destroyed _every team that faced them.

Including the Resistance, which included…well, every person he was currently sitting with, and Rey. He and Rey hadn’t gotten off on the best foot. Their introduction began with the British international student screaming about his _football _skills and attitude on the “pitch”, and ended with his best striker, Hux, tackling Poe to the ground.

Their relationship, however, took a turn one November evening, when they alone showed up at their usual field, intent on practicing in the cool night air. Unfortunately, the grass was slicker than either expected, and Rey ended up twisting her ankle.

He carried her to the student medical center and thus a friendship was born.

Somehow, since they graduated five years ago, Ben had become a fixture in her friend group. Sure, her friends had warmed up to him slightly, but the only person who truly made him feel welcomed was Rey.

He was still the outcast.

He was reminded of his role as Finn unearthed the card from the bag of a stationery store. On it was the _Peanuts_, the familiar cartoon characters bringing back memories of watching the Christmas special every December with his nanny and his father occasionally reading him the Sunday morning comics.

For a reason unbeknownst to him, Finn called Rey Peanut. In fact, during their college days, her soccer jersey even said Peanut on the back.

It took Ben until mid-season to realize her name was in fact Rey Niima, not Rey Peanut.

But Ben was surprised by the card, even with the nickname, since Rey also received a Snoopy themed card the year before. One that sent her friends into a fit of giggles.

This card did the exact same thing.

What the hell was so funny about the fucking Peanuts? Did Rey have a crush on Charlie Brown? Didn’t receiving the same joke year after year get old? He’d never even heard her mention the cartoon characters, let alone do _anything_ that would indicate she was a fan.

Finn signed the card first, leaving Poe to lean over his shoulder and admire the front. Poe let out a snort and exploded into another fit of laughter, the rest of the crew joining him.

Ben had never felt so alone.

Finally, when Rose received the card and gave a chuckle, Ben lost it.

“Okay. What’s so funny?” He practically exploded, reminding himself not to get worked up over something as stupid as an inside joke that he was woefully excluded from, “What is it with Rey and Peanuts? Does she eat jars full of peanut butter? Was Charlie Brown her first crush?”

The crew exchanged humored glances, before ultimately looking to Finn for backup. Finn grew up in the same orphanage as Rey back in the UK, and as a result knew the most about her. He snorted and bit his lip.

“Uh. You know. Rey just loves her…” He glanced at Poe, before practically gasping out, “Peanuts!”

Everyone burst into laughter. Snap was fucking _crying_.

Ben grumbled and ripped the card from Rose’s hands. Against Poe’s fridge, he scribbled down a quick message, and dropped the card in front of Jannah. He glared at everyone.

“Fine. I get it. Don’t involve me.”

Then he stormed out.

It was second grade all over again.

-x-x-x-

Frustrated by all of Rey’s friends, since he struggled to call them_ his_ friends, Ben took things into his own hands. With Rey’s upcoming birthday, he decided he’d get to the bottom of the mystery himself. So, he purchased anything he thought could explain the nickname.

He started with a pair of pajama pants with Snoopy and Woodstock, then added a jar of peanut butter to the gift bag, as well as a package of literal peanuts. He almost bought a container of packing peanuts, but he struggled to understand where that fit in.

Then, on the day before her birthday, he took her out for pizza and decided to give her the gifts outside of the celebration Finn was holding. He didn’t need those traitors watching his every move.

As soon as the pizza disappeared from the table, he set the bag in front of her with a smile.

“Oh, Ben! You shouldn’t have!” She squealed, before ripping into the gift bag, “You’re always so sweet!”

First, she retrieved the jar of peanut butter. She raised an eyebrow and set the container down. “Oh, perfect. I don’t have any at home.”

Ben nodded, watching her every reaction. She dug through the tissue paper, eventually pulling out the Costco-sized bag of peanuts. She pursed her lips and set them aside.

“Oh… Cool. Peanuts. Maybe I’ll make some brittle or something.”

He rubbed at his neck, sensing her confusion. With bated breath, he watched as she pulled out the pajama pants. She ran her hands over the fabric and hummed.

“Oh, these are soft! I like the color too,” She explained, a soft smile growing on her lips, “Thank you!”

Ben bit his lip and glanced at the pants. “You’re welcome. I thought you’d like…” He waved at the cartoon characters.

Rey glanced back at the pants and nodded, a look of confusion across her face. “Yes! Um… The dog. Crap, what’s his name again?”

He gripped the dirty table cloth of the dingy Italian place, wondering if this was one giant joke.

“Snoopy? And Woodstock?”

Rey smiled. “Oh, yeah! He’s a cutie. Finn must really like him—he always gets me stuff with him on it!”

Ben blinked, wondering if he was in the Twilight Zone. “You don’t like the Peanuts? You didn’t grow up watching the Christmas special or looking for the Great Pumpkin?”

Her face twisted in confusion. “They have a Christmas special?”

Ben groaned and pulled at his hair. “Fuck! _Fuck_! What is it with you guys?”

At his outburst, Rey shifted uncomfortably and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He groaned and sipped his water, willing himself to be calm and not make an ass out of himself in front of one of his only friends.

And also the girl was probably in love with.

Well, not probably. Most definitely. Since the moment he bridal carried her all the way to the student health center.

“Look, I’m just trying to figure out why everyone calls you Peanut! Nobody will tell me,” He muttered, his voice glum, “I figured you liked the characters or the nuts.”

Rey cleared her throat, her cheeks tinging pink. “Oh… Um… No, I’m indifferent to the cartoon. They seem cute.”

“And the nuts?”

She nibbled on her lip. “Um… They’re fine.”

He cursed and pulled at his hair. “Okay. Please, tell me Rey! Why does everyone call you Peanut?”

They sat in silence for a few moments, forced to listen to screaming children and one of the chefs yelling at a waiter. Finally, just when Ben thought he’d combust, Rey let out a squeak and grabbed the jar of peanut butter.

“Um. I just… Gods, I love peanut butter. I’ve been a fiend ever since I moved to America!”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “Finn calls you Peanut because you love peanut butter?”

She cleared her throat and nodded. “Precisely.”

He pursed his lips. “Alright. Mystery solved. Should we grab gelato? I think this month’s flavor next door is chocolate chip peanut butter.”

When he thought back to that moment, later that evening, he swore Rey made a face. He also swore he saw Rey throw away most of the scoop of chocolate chip peanut butter gelato that he purchased for her.

But maybe he was imagining things.

Either way, the mystery was solved.

-x-x-x-

Except it wasn’t. That became apparent approximately four months later, when Valentine’s Day came around. He bought Rey a box of heart shaped Reese’s cups, knowing with her appetite, she’d probably destroy the entire package before the night was over.

He was so happy with his gift, that when he found Finn and Poe in her living room on that very night, he didn’t think twice about it. The entire group had decided on a big Valentine’s Day dinner, mainly to help Snap cope with a recent bad breakup.

Ben didn’t, however, expect to find Finn and Poe _gorging_ themselves on the very chocolates he purchased Rey.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” He exclaimed, waiving at the pink wrappers strewn across their laps, “Why the fuck are you eating the chocolates I bought Rey?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Relax, Solo. Rey gave them to us.”

Ben tensed, suddenly saddened by the thought of her regifting his gift. Except it didn’t make any sense. Rey _loved _food. Rey _loved_ chocolate. Rey _loved_ peanut butter. She’d never just… give said goods away.

“Why would Rey give you the chocolates I gave her?” Ben spat back, crossing his arms. He knew she’d be back at any moment too—she had only run across the street with Rose to pick up some wine and their dinner order.

Finn ate another piece, eying Ben the entire time. “Because she hates peanut butter. She thinks the texture is gross.”

Poe nodded along, shoving another piece into his mouth. “I figured you’d know that, Solo, especially since you’re like scarily in love with her.”

_Never_ in his life had he so desperately wanted to smack Dameron. But he took a deep breath and focused on the issue at hand.

“Rey does not hate peanut butter. She told me she loves it. Apparently, that’s why you all call her Peanut!”

At his words, Poe and Finn turned to each other, sharing a poignant look. Then, they burst into laughter.

Ben _hated_ their fucking laughing.

“Babe, come on, let’s just tell him!” Poe choked out, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks, “I feel bad for the dude! Maybe he can help!”

Finn shoved his boyfriend and shook his head. “It’s not my story to tell!”

Ben pinched his nose and growled. “That’s enough. One of you better fucking come clean or I’ll make sure you never fucking laugh again.”

With a groan, Finn tossed some of the wrappers on Rey’s coffee table and nodded. “Alright, alright, fine. Look, we call Rey Peanut because…” He bit his lip, trying to hold in the laughter, “Because every guy she’s slept with or tried to sleep with has desperately lacked the equipment.”

Ben blinked a few times, struggling to understand Finn’s words. “Um. What?”

Poe snorted and tossed a chocolate at him. “Rey’s fucked three guys in her life. Every single one has been a Peanut! Since then, no matter what she does, every dude she gets to second base with has been in micro-penis territory!”

After all the misunderstandings with the nickname, Ben wasn’t exactly sure what he expected the origins to be. But, in all his wildest dreams, it certainly wasn’t _that_.

He cleared his throat. “You’re telling me that you call Rey Peanut because she seems to attract men with small penises?”

Finn snorted and nodded, unable to stop his laughter. “I feel so bad for her. I don’t think she’s had sex since we graduated!”

Ben certainly struggled to wrap his head around _that_. They graduated almost five years ago. How could a woman as beautiful as Rey not have slept with anyone since then?

“And what exactly do you consider to be a small penis?” He found himself asking.

Poe chuckled and shook his head. “Look man, when she lost her virginity sophomore year, she came to us afterwards saying she thought it would hurt but it didn’t. After a few more times with the guy, she came back in tears saying she couldn’t understand what everyone loved about sex so much because it just felt like nothing.”

With a snort, Finn nodded enthusiastically. “So we pulled out carrots of varying sizes and asked her to show us what he looked like. Guy was packing like… baby carrot size! A bloody peanut!”

“Now,” Poe continued, tears leaking down his cheeks, “She makes sure to see a dude’s dick before sleeping with him. In five years, she hasn’t been able to find someone who’s bigger than a fucking thumb!”

Ben was speechless. He simply stared at Finn and Poe, who continued to munch on the chocolate, unbothered by their conversation. They looked as if discussing their mutual friend’s propensity for getting involved with men with small dicks was _normal_.

“So… You’re telling me that since sophomore year, you all have been mocking Rey by calling her the same name you use to call small penises?” Ben began, his gaze shifting between both men, “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn’t like it?”

Finn waved his hand, clearly unbothered by the accusation. “Nah, she thinks it’s funny. I think she likes the nickname now. Besides, sophomore year, she dressed as a sexy Mr. Peanut for Halloween!”

“It was hysterical!” Poe explained, more tears leaking from his eyes, “She had the monocle and everything!”

Ben had _so_ many questions. The first one being if pictures of this sexy Rey Mr. Peanut costume existed.

“How does someone manage to only attract men with small cocks? Is she into really short dudes? Is that a preference Tinder asks?” Ben probed, desperate for answers.

Poe leaned forward, offering Ben a Cheshire-cat grin. “We think she was cursed. Must have wronged Aphrodite or something.”

“Poor Rey. We think she’s become quite a size queen because of it, too,” Finn added contemplatively, before shoving another piece of chocolate in his mouth, “We’ve wondered now if maybe her concept of size is skewed. What if she’s been turning away perfectly normal-sized dick because she thinks it’s smaller than it really is?”

With a hearty nod of agreement, Poe grabbed the last piece of candy. “We all agree Rey needs a big dick and stat, but every guy we set her up with is either not her type or she decides isn’t what she needs by second base.”

Finn wiggled his eye brows. “If only x-ray vision existed. At least we got lucky with each other.”

That made Ben gag.

But the ridiculous conversation between Finn and Poe had him thinking long and hard.

Quite literally.

Because Ben Solo had a lot of short-comings. He was abrasive, aggressive, short-tempered, bad at parking, and a sore loser.

But the one thing in life that he was certainly not lacking?

His cock.

“What size would you say…” Ben cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck, “would uh, meet Rey’s needs?”

Poe and Finn shared another look before bursting into laughter.

“I don’t know, man! If she’s telling the truth about how tiny these dicks are, then even a fucking average Joe Shmoe with the world’s most average dick would do,” Poe explained, practically wheezing from laughter, “But all I know is, if she doesn’t end this soon, she’s getting a monster dildo for Christmas.”

Thankfully, before the conversation could be continued, Rey and Rose strolled in, holding bags of Chinese food and what appeared to be way too many bottles from the liquor store. With a glance at the guys, Rey gasped and shook her head frantically.

“Poe! Finn! Why do you two look so happy? We talked about this!” She squeaked, before waving to Ben, “Look like Ben! Look…pained!”

Rose nodded along as she unpacked the food. “Kaydel told me that when Jannah smiled at Snap, he started crying. We all have to be as miserable as he is.”

“That’s not really fair, is it?” Poe asked, pursing his lips in response, “I mean, I’m already sacrificing my Valentine’s Day _and_ I have to pretend to be miserable? Isn’t Solo miserable enough for the rest of us?”

Ben crossed his arms and leveled a rather nasty glare at Poe. Rose let out an appreciative whistle.

“Wow, Poe’s right. You do miserable and moody well, Ben,” The chipper girl explained, before uncorking a bottle.

But Rey wasn’t amused. She stood beside Ben and glared at her other two friends. “First, leave Ben alone. Second, I know this isn’t the ideal way to spend the holiday, but you and Finn get to go home later and get all romantic. Snap doesn’t have that so let’s just cut him some slack, okay?”

Now, thinking back, Ben knew Finn said something. He knew Poe said something. He even recalled Rose asking about the location of a serving spoon. But in that moment, all he could focus on was how_ small_ Rey was.

Sure, she wasn’t short and petite like Rose. But she was so thin, and delicate, and next to Ben’s hulking frame, _so_ much smaller than he was.

Like an epiphany, everything became clear to Ben in that moment.

Rey wanted a man with a big dick.

He had a big dick.

Was this his opportunity to finally get them past being friends?

Truthfully, he’d take whatever he could get. If Rey were never to feel how he felt, then he’d rather know how her skin tasted than to just stare from her living room couch for the rest of his life.

But, the most glaring issue with his epiphany was just how incredibly awkward Ben was. He didn’t have the swagger to come on to her. He didn’t have the romantic sensibilities to seduce her.

He’d have to get her to make the first move.

And the way he could do that?

He simply would have to make it obvious how big his dick was.

Of course, that created another problem.

How the hell would he show Rey how well endowed he was without just literally whipping his dick out? 

Ben cursed.

Suddenly, he wondered if Dameron would be an asset in this coup of Rey’s Peanut problem.

He knew he’d dread the process, but he hoped to god he’d revel in the aftermath.

But if one thing was certain, Ben had a new affinity for that little round-headed, football-kicking fucker Charlie Brown.

** _To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry to end before the good stuff BUT I promise next chapter will be deliciously smutty and awkward. In the mean time, check out my friend’s awesome artwork (she does all my moodboards!). Her edits are insanely good!
> 
> [Twitter (@reylosroses)](https://mobile.twitter.com/reylosrose)
> 
> [Tumblr (@reylosroses)](https://reylosrose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> And as always, check out my other stories:  
[Flipping Wars, featuring rival house flippers Rey and Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488508/chapters/48618713)  
[Ben, You Ignorant Slut, a fun collection of The Office AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828486/chapters/49512740)  
[Coruscant Nights, an Aladdin AU featuring street rat Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147246/chapters/45507355)  
[American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)  
[The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)  
[The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)  
[ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)  
[Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)


	2. A New Type of Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally solves her peanut problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay. please enjoy the last chapter and lots of mention of big dick :)

After that fateful Valentine’s Day dinner, the end of Ben’s winter was consumed with the thoughts of Rey’s_ issue_. The knowledge of her sexual history created all sorts of inner turmoil for Ben—sure, his endowment meant he was a good fit for his friend, but he was simultaneously bombarded with thoughts of her beneath another man.

Did it help that said faceless men had tiny dicks? Sure, but they still had tasted her skin and held her close.

Only dream Ben got to do that.

So, Ben began to plan. Obviously, the easiest way to communicate his special asset was to simply whip it out and wave it around for the world to see. Unfortunately, despite that being an easy fix, Ben knew if anything that would traumatize Rey, not entice her.

Thankfully, the perfect opportunity presented itself in the middle of March when the most recent _Galaxy Battles_ film was released on Netflix. Even though Ben wasn’t a huge fan of science fiction, he allowed himself to be dragged to the film’s opening weekend many months before.

Now, when Rey excitedly texted him about a movie night to relive the film, he didn’t have the heart to say no.

The same thing happened when she encouraged him to pick up snacks on his way over to her apartment.

And during his quick stop at their local 7-Eleven, he filled a basket with some of Rey’s favorites—finger-staining Cheetos, tongue-staining hard candy, and sofa-staining fizzy drinks. He also grabbed jerky and a bottle of a local soda that reminded him of being a child, but ultimately, his Holy Grail sat in the ‘Hygiene’ section.

Namely, a box of extra-large condoms.

-x-x-x-

Ben sat on Rey’s couch with bated breath as she shifted through the bag of snacks, making her reaction known to each of the items he purchased. It was equally unsurprising yet cute as she dug into the Cheetos, still sifting through the other odds and ends.

“Did I get everything you wanted?” He asked carefully, watching as she seemed to swallowed five whole Cheetos, “I wasn’t sure if that was enough.

But Rey merely hummed, only stopping when her tiny hand wrapped around the box of condoms. She glanced at Ben, an eyebrow raised.

He couldn’t breathe.

Hopefully this size of condom would inspire her to vault herself over her kitchen island and straddled his lap. She’d palm his big cock out of his jeans and sink onto him, already_ so_ wet and willing.

Then he’d fuck her so right, so good, and by the following morning, they’d be pledged to each other forever.

Instead, she simply tossed the box back in the bag and cradled the snacks in her arms. In just a few steps she was beside him on the couch, still hungrily munching on the Cheetos.

“Thanks for the snacks!” She chirped, before opening her obnoxiously large bottle of fruity drink, “But make sure not to charge me for the condoms. I support safe sex but not when it’s out of my wallet!”

And so, Ben let his shoulders slump, watching as Rey stuffed snacks into her mouth and navigated through Netflix to find the most recent _Galaxy Battles_ movie.

He wasn’t sure what sucked more—his plan failing, or Rey seemingly not caring that he was having sex with someone else.

-x-x-x-

Now with a box of condoms to taunt his failed plan, Ben had to get more creative. Condoms were innocuous enough, and well, with the promise of snacks and her favorite movie series, she may have not paid much attention to the size.

He had to get hands on.

The perfect opportunity came when his office joined a city-wide fundraiser for childhood cancer, one that culminated in a 100-Mile bike ride for any willing employee to participate. Ben liked to bike, thoroughly enjoying the wind through his hair and the burn in his thighs, so he was always planning on joining the race.

But the opportunity to wear bike shorts?

Well, that wasn’t something he could pass up.

It was precisely why he found himself nearing the finish line on a brisk Saturday morning in April, knowing he would find Rey, Finn, and Poe waiting for him. Rey, thankfully, was eager to cheer him on and support the fundraiser, especially when a breakfast buffet was promised afterwards.

The other two, however, he figured were there to watch the rest of Ben’s pathetic plan.

When he crossed the finish line at the not so shabby 6-hour mark, he quickly found his friends and stumbled off his bike, his ass sore and his legs stiff from the 100-mile ride.

He also knew his plan was already going well if the way Finn’s eyes widened was any indication.

Ben wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline of the race, or the excitement of his plan, or the sight of Rey’s charming smile, or even the slight breeze, but he was already sporting a semi.

And Lyrca hid _nothing_.

His cycling shorts perfectly framed his cock, showing anyone who was willing to take a look that despite Ben’s many flaws, the size of his dick was most certainly not one of them.

He put every man around him to shame.

In fact, he watched more than a few double takes. Finn was no longer being coy about his looking. Poe even had the audacity to pat his back and offer him a “congrats”, as if Ben had any role in the size of his own penis.

Yet despite his friends, and the many strangers taking looks, Rey wasn’t. He never once saw her peek. If she did, she certainly didn’t react—no reddened cheeks, no awkward stuttering, _nothing_.

She congratulated him for the race, stopped by a donation counter to write a check, and then dragged the three men to the breakfast tent.

Even watching her cute chubby cheeks fill with an endless array of breakfast foods wasn’t enough to lighten his mood.

If Operation 1 _and_ 2 had failed, what else could he do?

-x-x-x-

As it turned out, _nothing_.

No matter what Ben did, nothing seemed to impress Rey.

Not the entire month of May, which saw him wear grey sweatpants to every one of their hangouts.

Not the joke-filled dick comparisons with a bushel of bananas that lasted an entire hour at one of Snap’s dinner parties.

Not his coy comment about the pathetic size of a normal-sized dildo gracing the shop window of their local sex shop.

Rey never seemed to notice. And if she did, she was most certainly_ not _affected.

Ben began to wonder if Poe and Finn’s _Peanut Tales_ had any truth to them.

Perhaps Rey simply hadn’t picked up on any of his cues.

Or, maybe Ben’s biggest fear had come to fruition.

Maybe it didn’t matter how big his cock was.

Maybe Rey would simply never be attracted to him, at least enough to want to fuck him.

It sucked.

And it meant by June, Ben was pretty much finished with trying to make a point to Rey.

He had other things to worry about. Namely, Rey’s building was being fumigated for a cockroach issue, and for reasons unbeknownst to Ben, she had asked to crash at his place for approximately four whole days instead of Poe and Finn, or Rose, or Jannah, or literally_ anyone_ but him.

Ben of course had no issue with Rey staying over—he loved being around her—but the thought of her in his apartment for an extended period of time made blood go straight to his cock.

Worst of all, while Ben’s place was two bedrooms, his extra room was used as a home office. With no guest room and no air mattress, Ben had decided early on to abandon his bed and take the couch to make his guest more comfortable.

Would he really survive four nights of Rey in his bed?

He sighed and began to wash his morning coffee mug, a thin sheen of sweat still sticking to his skin. Even on a Saturday, Ben was up and out by 7am, going on a brisk run before enjoying a hearty breakfast of coffee and a homemade omelet.

Even though the crew had gone out for drinks the previous night, Ben still managed to turn in early. He had so much on his mind—handing Rey his spare keys after two beers just seemed like a nail in his coffin.

That was certainly not how he dreamed of Rey eventually ending up in his bed.

Now, at approximately 8:15am, he had an entire day to waste before Rey arrived. She assured him she’d swing by at 9, meaning he had almost twelve hours to obsessively clean his place. He wouldn’t relax until every crevice was squeaky clean, and preferably, despite her late arrival, have dinner ready to go on the table.

Once he was satisfied with his clean dishes, he skipped to the shower, stripping away his sweaty clothes until he stood bare. Jumping in the water, he allowed himself a ridiculously long soak, needing the mental talk down under the intense stream of water.

Rey in his bed for four full nights would probably kill him. Would he be a creep and not wash the sheets when she left? Would he linger outside of the bathroom, thinking about her naked body during showers?

In the shower he currently used?

Suddenly, his cock was rock hard, unwavering against thoughts of a nude Rey and nice, hot water.

So, he gave into the whims of his body, knowing with Rey’s presence, taking caring of his urges would be nearly impossible. It’s how with a gentle dry off he ended up on top of his comforter, fully nude, his hand around his cock.

He took his time.

His sweet, sweet, beautiful time.

His mind filled with thoughts of his beautiful best friend, namely her deliciously golden skin and perfectly round ass.

His hand moved at an unyielding pace, barely able to keep up with the speed of his explicit thoughts.

Would he survive her presence? Could he disappear within the next twelve hours? Would seeing her in her tiny little sleep shorts have him ruining his couch with dirty dreams?

Nothing was audible to him over the slapping of his skin and his soft pants of breath. He was practically hypnotized as he moved closer to that blissful feeling he craved so very much. His stomach was quivering, his balls aching, his toes curling as his orgasm hit him so roughly, he nearly saw stars.

It was only as his breathing calmed that he realized his bedroom door was wide open.

Or that on his once spotless floor now sat a beat-up duffel bag and a spilled to-go cup of iced coffee.

In the white noise filling his ears, he registered his front door slamming shut.

With a sigh, he meekly rose to his feet and cleaned the evidence of his arousal off his stomach, before slipping into a pair of sweatpants. Then, as if nothing happened, he changed his sheets.

Then cleaned up the coffee.

_Well_, he thought ruefully_, at least she knows now_.

-x-x-x-

Rey Niima was beginning to wonder why she asked to stay with Ben out of all her friends. Internally, she thought she had good reasons—hating sleeping through Poe and Finn’s loud sex, a bad commute to work from Rose’s, allergies to Jannah’s dog—but deep down, she knew the real reason.

She had a thing for Ben. She always had. From the moment they played intramural football together, throwing insults at each other at every available opportunity, she was a goner. She hated the tall American man just as much as she wanted to fuck him.

And then, there was the evening she sprained her ankle on the wet grass of the pitch. Ben had been her knight in shining armor, carrying her across campus to the medical center without a complaint across his lips. She would never forget being tucked into his arms, hers around his thick neck.

Sure, her ankle had pulsed, but another part of her had whined a little louder.

Thus, her massive crush on Ben Solo raced on. Even years after college, it still existed. In fact, it made no sense to her. Ben was sweet, but incredibly awkward. Sometimes, Rey felt like the glue between her friend group.

Ben? Well, Ben was their group’s proverbial shoe lace—no matter how tightly it was tied, it always came undone. Even when it seemed like Ben was finally a natural fight with the group—joining Jannah’s cycling class, helping to renovate Poe’s kitchen, introducing Rose to one of his co-workers—he always found a way to back off.

Except when Rey forced him to stick around.

Sometimes, she wondered if he liked having friends. She tried not to think too hard about it. Selfishly, she didn’t care—if her presence kept him around, that was all that mattered.

But recently, at least within the last four months, her long-standing crush had taken a rather interesting turn.

That turn being that it was no longer his whiskey colored eyes, or perfectly styled hair, or chiseled body, or deep voice that captured all her attention.

_No_, now it was his fucking _cock_.

Rey’s body count was at a pathetic three. During Poe’s self-proclaimed “Hoe Phase” his junior year, her friend was fucking an average of three people a _week_.

In fact, Rey hadn’t slept with a guy since she graduated college. Five full years of what a therapist would probably declare to be a self-inflicted period of celibacy.

There were a few reasons for her pathetic sex life—her terrible work life balance, her disinterest in dating, her massive crush on Ben—but she knew deep down the one driving factor.

It was precisely why every time she saw Ben, her eyes dropped to his crotch.

Her nightmare started with a box of extra-large condoms that she regarded with mild disdain, assuming Ben was being like most men and deluding himself into thinking he needed a larger size. Even with that nagging thought, she was mostly upset with the box, struggling with the thoughts of Ben fucking another woman.

Or, perhaps worst of all, not telling her. His best friend.

But the condoms were merely a warning for what was to come.

Because on a breezy Saturday morning approximately two months ago, she found Excalibur.

And _fuck_, did she want to grab it!

His cycling shorts did nothing to hide his deliciously thick length, looking so impossibly large that Finn had murmured to her multiple times that Ben would probably_ break_ her. Poe was even worse, suggesting that Ben could be the _elephant_ to her peanut problem.

From that moment on, she was in a _trance_, desperate to see another glimpse of his impossibly thick length, like some mythical beast that lived only in her trashy romance novels and the occasional good porno.

Then there was that phase where he must have gained weight, or broke his washing machine, or simply _hated_ her, because for what felt like a bloody _month_, all he wore were fucking grey sweatpants!

They hid nothing.

_Nothing._

Poor her. Rey lived with constant thoughts to her best friend’s cock, painfully close but so inexplicably far away. She frequently wondered what was holding her back—the man she was probably in love with most clearly would fix her sex problems!

But she was scared. Ben was one of her closest friends.

The thought of being rejected, or even them coming together to later end in heartbreak, was enough to keep her feelings (and _desperately, disgustingly, appallingly_, dirty dreams) to herself.

That was, of course, until a few minutes ago.

When she had wandered into his apartment, using the spare key he had handed her the previous evening. She saw his open door. She heard what sounded like his voice. Her _name_.

Instead of finding him changing his sheets, or reading a book, or doing other Ben activities, she found him sprawled across his bed, as naked as the day he was born.

He was certainly preoccupied, if the bloody massive cock being moved through his bear paw of a hand was any indication.

Red, angry, thick, and _hungry_.

It was everything Rey had ever dreamed about.

But it also surprised the shit out of her.

So, she ran, dropping her bag and coffee in the process.

Now, she sat two blocks away, stuffing a breakfast burrito in her mouth, unsure of what to do next. And in her usual moments of stress, she ate.

Through mouthfuls of egg, sausage, tortilla, and cheese, she tried to come to terms with her morning. What had Ben been thinking? Sure, she showed up at 8:55, five minutes before the time she originally gave him, but did he really expect to wank one out_ and_ clean up before she arrived five minutes later?

Truthfully, it didn’t matter how the mix-up happened. Now, Rey had to live with the confirmation of her wildest dreams.

Ben Solo, her best friend and unrequited crush of almost a decade, had a massive cock.

She shifted uncomfortably on the park bench she huddled on, wondering how depraved of a human being she was to have soaked her panties while eating a three-dollar breakfast burrito and thinking of her best friend’s cock.

How could she face him now? How could she stroll back into his apartment, look into his whiskey brown eyes, and not be reminded of the gorgeous appendage swinging between his legs?

As she swallowed down the last of her burrito, she grabbed her phone and sent Finn a quick text, her fingers shaking as she typed out each letter.

** _SOS. Walked in on Ben wanking. Just as u thought. Big Dick Energy to the max. How can I stay with him when I know he has a bloody baseball bat in his pants?_ **

After two minutes of staring at two pigeons fighting over a chicken nugget, her phone pinged.

** _REY!11 THIS IS HUGE!! Get ur mans, ffs. Ur like in love with him and he’s packing? If u don’t get him, maybe Poe and I will._ **

With a groan, she jumped to her feet. Finn’s response did nothing to help her situation. And, unfortunately for her, neither did the weather. Rey watched as the sky opened up, a silent warning of what would surely turn into a stormy June morning.

“This just figures,” She muttered darkly, beginning her two block walk back to Ben’s apartment building, “Even the bloody city won’t let me run away from this.”

Then again, the rain and a wet pitch had brought them together so many years ago.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so different.

-x-x-x-

Ben sat on his couch, anxiously glancing at his front door every few moments. Rey had disappeared almost an hour ago, and despite desperately wanting to text her, he figured talking would be the best next step.

He had finally dressed, changed his sheets, cleaned up her spilled coffee, and even nervously whipped together a batch of muffins that were baking in the oven.

When he was nervous, he cooked.

That’s why he and Rey worked.

He cooked, she ate.

But he had so many questions. Namely, why she arrived twelve hours before she told him. Or why she ran away, instead of screaming or laughing, the exact reaction he’d expect out of any of his other friends.

In fact, about a year ago, Rose and Ben had agreed to help Snap pack up some old furniture to be donated, as everyone else was too busy with work. Somehow, him and the ever-sweet Rose accidentally walked in on Snap doing naked yoga in his backyard.

They all had a good laugh. Rose even cracked a joke about the sun and the moon.

If Rose could laugh, Rey certainly could!

Finally, just when he thought he’d have to take up some nervous cleaning, his front door opened. A very meek looking Rey slid in, making a clear effort to avoid looking at him.

Ben cleared his throat. “Uh, hey. I was wondering where you went.”

She shut the door and leaned against it, her cheeks flushed. “Erm, I wanted to grab a bite. Just thought I’d drop my bag off first.”

He nodded slowly. “You also just…threw your coffee.”

A choked laugh escaped her. “My mistake. Must have missed the table.”

Ben shifted uncomfortably. “Right. You uh…You told me you were coming at nine. Tonight.”

She moved away from the door, instead leaning against Ben’s kitchen island. “No. I told you nine. As in AM. Why would you think in the evening?”

The look he gave Rey would have been comical if things weren’t so tense. “You’re not exactly a morning person, Rey. You said you had stuff to do before dropping by, so I figured that meant you were coming at night.”

Despite nibbling anxiously on her lip, she managed to scoff. “Oh, come on. I can be a morning person.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’ve never woken up before 11am unless absolute necessary. I figured you had work to do or something.”

Rey looked away, frustration evident. “We had to be out by 9 for the fumigation guys to show up. And I needed to go to the bank. I had an appointment at 8:30.”

He would have smirked under different circumstances, thoroughly enjoying being right about her behavior. But given the predicament that the time confusion caused, he figured a smirk wasn’t exactly warranted.

“Well, sorry!” Rey grumbled, still nibbling on her lip, “I’ll make sure to specify next time. But you—you were—I didn’t—”

Ben sighed and rose from the sofa, taking careful steps towards her. “Yeah, I didn’t know you were coming so… I wasn’t exactly expecting company.”

Rey met his gaze, unsure of what to say next. She simply nodded.

“So, I’m sorry…” He continued, shifting nervously, “I didn’t mean to freak you out or make you uncomfortable,” He ran a hand through his damp hair, still on edge, “And I changed the sheets!” He added hurriedly, flushing red, “Although, I understand now if you’d rather take the couch.”

Rey smiled gently. “It’s fine, honestly. Thank you.”

Ben gulped and nodded. “Cool. We’ll pretend it never happened.”

“Agreed.”

They stared at one another, only the sound of the aggressive summer rain hitting his windows.

Ben wasn’t sure forgetting would be so easy.

-x-x-x-

Unbeknownst to Ben, Rey was in the same position.

There was no way in hell she would forget what she saw.

After her awkward exchange with Ben, they seemed to go out of their way to avoid one another, relegating themselves to different sections of Ben’s apartment. Rey stuck to the living room, sipping on a mug of tea, enjoying some trashy baking show on Netflix. She always loved hanging at Ben’s place—his tea was loose-leaf and expensive, and his sofa was insanely comfortable.

Ben, however, after watching Rey settle on the sofa, disappeared into his office, claiming he had some ‘work’ to do. Given Ben’s crazy devotion to his work, he very well could have stuff to do, but Rey wasn’t so sure.

He wasn’t a confrontational person. After years of knowing Ben, Rey knew this was how he handled things. Meaning, he didn’t handle it at all.

But even as she watched flustered home bakers try to replicate gorgeous wedding cakes, she couldn’t get a different type of delight out of her head.

One that was long, thick, beautifully pale with a flush of red, with a tuft of dark hair around it’s base, a silent promise to tickle the skin of a woman he would fuck hard and deep. She thought about his quivering stomach and the way his sweaty body shivered on the bed, his massive hand working his cock with an intensity that practically made her wet her panties.

Rey chewed on handful of popcorn, grumbling to herself.

_Practically _made her wet her panties?

What a joke.

She had.

In fact, she had been in such an uncomfortable state of arousal since that morning that she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.

Well, she knew what she_ wanted_ to do, but with a glance at the shut door of Ben’s office, she wondered if that was even a possibility.

The truth was, Rey had only slept with three guys in her lifetime. She lost her virginity her sophomore year of college to a guy in her biology lab. Beau was handsome with golden hair and big blue eyes, not to mention an athletic physique from his time in the campus gym.

Rey wasn’t a romantic girl. She didn’t have ridiculous expectations for the night she lost her virginity. She didn’t need rose petals and soft jazz and candles filling every inch of their room.

Just being in his bedroom was enough. From Kaydel, her freshmen roommate and later one of her closest friends, she knew it would hurt. Even if her hymen wasn’t intact, it would be a relatively unpleasant experience.

But Rey’s first time?

She felt…nothing.

No pain. Just…a presence.

Beau lasted thirty seconds.

She figured it would get better. So, they did it another four times in the span of two weeks.

No matter what, she felt_ nothing_.

When she finally explained her concerns to Poe, a self-proclaimed slut, his first reaction was to immediately ask about the size of Beau’s…. equipment.

Poe and Finn had dragged her into their local grocery story and proceeded to hold up carrots of varying sizes. When she felt a broken one, maybe an inch longer than her middle finger, the pair burst into laughter.

Rey had rarely ever thought about sex, let alone the size of a guy’s dick.

But when she slept with DJ about five months later, it was the only thing that crossed her mind. Especially when he too joined the baby carrot club.

Or, as Finn so eloquently renamed it, _The Peanut Gang_.

During the middle of her junior year, she finally thought she’d break the 0-2 streak when she slept with Mitaka, a Spanish exchange student. She dreamed of a nice, thick dick, one that would rival the cocks she saw in the porn she sometimes indulged herself in.

Unfortunately, Mitaka was initiated into the gang rather quickly.

She was 0-3.

After her junior year, if she got close enough to a guy that she considered sleeping with him, she egged him on with a hand job to get him to show the goods.

She was 0-7.

How was it fucking possible that she had seen seven fucking cocks in her lifetime and every single one of them was a peanut?

Who did Rey piss off in a previous life?

But worst of all, Rey met Ben in the spring of her sophomore year.

Meaning the massive cock of her dreams had always been around her, just hiding under her nose.

Or rather, tucked underneath Ben’s football kit.

She was going on six and a half years of celibacy.

All because of fucking peanuts.

But with a glance at Ben’s office door, Rey had a new resolve.

She wouldn’t go 0-8.

Six and a half years was long enough.

-x-x-x-

As it turned out, she didn’t need to plan anything. The universe took care of it.

Because despite the rain, the pair of them stupidly decided to venture outside, intent on grabbing some sushi from a new Japanese restaurant a few blocks from Ben’s place. Rey knew walking with the sound of the rain would be slightly less awkward than waiting around in his place for food to come, so she was happy to get outside.

Except history had a way of repeating itself.

Which it did, when Rey slipped on a slick piece of metal filler on the sidewalk, sending her to her feet. Despite Ben being only a few paces behind her, he wasn’t able to catch her in time.

She fell awkwardly on her ankle.

The exact same way she had years ago on a slick football pitch.

By the time she let out a cry, Ben had lifted her into his arms, carrying her diligently back to his place, a bag of carryout held tightly in his hands.

Once they made it back to his place, soaking wet—positively dripping—Ben tossed the food onto his island and delicately lowered Rey to his sofa. Before she even got a word out, he had rushed into his hallway, reappearing moments later with an armful of towels.

Rey gladly accepted one and snuggled into the plush. He dried at his hair, watching her with concerned eyes.

“How is your ankle?” He asked, staring at her legging-clad leg, “Your right one too. Just like back at school.”

She glanced at her leg and back at him. “You were probably thrilled when that happened. It killed our chances of making the playoffs.”

Ben chuckled and rubbed at his eyes. “That’s not fair. I know we had our…tensions. But I was worried about you.” He crouched down and pulled off her shoe, glancing at her sock-clad foot, “Now tell me. Does it feel ok?”

Rey carefully wiggled it. It wasn’t nearly as painful as her injury in college. In fact, there was a minor discomfort, but nothing to write home about.

But at the look of Ben watching her from the ground, she decided she wasn’t ready to tell him that.

Not when she could milk this for all it was worth.

“I can’t really focus on the pain,” She explained, watching him closely, “I’m too cold and wet to focus.”

Ben understood her words immediately. “Right, right, okay. Let’s get you into a bath then!” He was quick to lift her back into his arms, working his way over to the lone bathroom in his apartment.

But once they entered the sleek, tiled room, they both had the same thought. He cursed, his eyes locked on his standing shower, not a tub in sight.

“Right. I don’t have a bathtub,” He muttered, practically to himself, before glancing down at Rey, “Do you want to try and sit on the floor of the shower?”

She nibbled on her lip, considering her options. Thankfully, her thought process didn’t take long, especially as she considered what Ben was hiding away that she so desperately wanted.

“I’ll just take a shower,” Rey explained thoughtfully, as she pulled her top off, leaving her in a cotton bralette she desperately wished was sexier, “But you’ll have to help me.”

She could feel Ben’s arms tensing, the muscles of his arms that held her tightly clenching under her weight. Rey of course knew that tension wasn’t because she was heavy—not by any means.

He was nervous.

How easy would this be?

“You…. Want me to help you shower?” Ben practically choked out, “How will that work?”

But Rey merely hummed and managed to get her leggings wiggled off, only giving up when the fabric remained trapped on her body, surrounding her bad ankle. Ben seemed to notice her struggle and cautiously removed the fabric, leaving her still chilled, but only in her bra and underwear.

He made a conscious effort to look anywhere but at her. His hands, however, were another story, as one massive paw wrapped around one of her thighs, and the other delicately wrapped around at least half her ribs.

“It’s not a big deal. Just come in with me. We can leave the important stuff on,” She explained, albeit dejectedly. She desperately wanted to get naked, but knowing Ben, her nudity would potentially kill him.

Ben was left speechless, only beginning to move once Rey tugged at his soaking wet t-shirt. With her help, he stripped out of it, before carefully lowering his jeans. After a few breathtaking moments, they entered his eerily clean shower, stopping under the steady stream of deliciously hot water.

In his arms, under perfectly hot water, Rey momentarily forgot about her ankle and her desperate hunger for his cock. She let the sensations hypnotize her, content just to close her eyes and let the droplets pound at her skin.

She could feel Ben lowering his arms, causing Rey to move further down his body. Instead of resting at his chest, she was now pressed against his deliciously chiseled stomach.

In fact, she would have happily remained like that, just enjoying the press of his toned body against hers.

But then she felt it.

Something hard and wanting poking at the underside of her ass.

She knew what she was feeling, but for a few moments, was left unable to comprehend it. It didn’t become real, didn’t leave the deep recesses of her mind that reminded her it was likely a fantasy, until she heard a choke from above her.

Through hooded eyes, she glanced up, taking stock of Ben’s flushed face. From the hot water, or from his excitement, she wasn’t sure. She was, however, sure that he was refusing to look at her, if the way he carefully read a bottle of some expensive conditioner sitting on the rack below the shower head was any indication.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” She asked slowly, studying his face.

His eyes nervously dropped to hers before looking away. “Wh-what does?”

She almost felt bad teasing him.

Almost.

“The water,” She replied easily, waving her hand to catch some of the hot droplets, “It was just what I needed.”

Well, sort of, anyways. What she really needed was a massive dick, and she was so close.

_So close._

Ben stared at her, his eyes dark. His hands tightened on her skin. With a shaky breath, he pressed her against his belly, allowing Rey to feel his clothed cock bounce against her hip.

“When we get out,” He began, his voice coarse with something Rey couldn’t place, “I’ll take good care of you.”

She swallowed, meeting his gaze. “Yeah? What did you have in mind?”

He slowly moved his hips against her, allowing his cock to press into her hip. He kept them there, watching her closely. “I’ll Postmates some of your favorites. Reese’s. Nutter Butters.” He leaned closer, pressing his lips to her ears, “Peanut M&Ms.”

Rey blinked, turning to look at him.

Was he serious?

As she thought back to her previous birthday, and the previous Valentine’s Day, she realized that Ben was very much serious.

Peanuts were fucking ruining her life.

“Unless,” Ben continued, surprising even her, “You find yourself interested in other types of…nuts.”

She continued staring at him, noticing the twitch of his lips.

Was he…

Teasing her?

“Other types of nuts?” She found herself repeating.

He bit his lip, his erection twitching at her hip. “Yes. But I know how much of an…affinity for peanuts you have. Finn and Poe explained your…preference for the nuts.”

Her mouth fell open. Ben was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

“Oh my god!” She squeaked out, mortification etched across her features, “You know! You arse!”

Ben squeezed her thigh and hummed, a smirk across his lips. “I do. And I’ve been trying to offer up my services for months.”

He had been trying to do _what_ for _how long_?

She wanted to scream and to kick and to curse but suddenly, her mind filled with images of strong legs in spandex. Of extra-large condoms, tossed along with her spicy hot Cheetos and hard candies. Of scandalously explicit outlines of dick, wrapped in grey sweatpants.

“Oh my god,” She squeaked out, staring at him with wide eyes, “You’ve been taunting me with your cock!”

Ben pursed his lips and held her closer, maneuvering them deeper under the hot water. “Not taunting, no. More of an offering.”

Rey swallowed, her cheeks flush. “Is that why you were wanking this morning? Was that another offering?”

His laugh made her stomach flip. “No, no, _that_ was a happy accident.”

She stared at him for a few beats, before pressing herself against his hardened length. “I would very much be interested in other types of nuts.”

Ben merely smirked.

“Good to know.”

-x-x-x-

It was a bit of a blur, really, once they finally left the shower. Rey allowed Ben to dry every inch of her skin carefully, which also involved both of them stripping out of their wet underthings.

Rey only got a truly good, truly close-up view of his goods when he set her on his bed, hovering over her like a predator over prey.

She sat up, meeting his cock head on.

“You’re a monster,” She whispered, practically to herself.

Ben shifted on his feet, trying to smirk but clearly embarrassed by her remark. He cleared his throat.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

She wasted no time, lunging at his cock with the sort of hunger pains she dealt with as a starving child. One greedy hand wrapped around his engorged length, not nearly big enough to fully grip the entire thing, but enough to get a decent hold. She eagerly led him to her waiting mouth, making sure to give him a hearty welcome.

Ben simply watched her, mouth agape, hands frozen, as she worked at his thick length. She drooled and gagged and excitedly swapped between using both hands and her mouth, giving herself short breaks whenever her jaw thought it would give out. But mostly, she worked diligently, her eyes switching between studying his beautiful face contorted in pleasure and the pulsing reddened skin of his cock.

“Rey!” He choked out, watching as she licked along his length, humming as his appendage twitched excitedly, “I’m not going to last.”

She pressed a kiss to the tip and sat back, although keeping one hand still wrapped around his gorgeous length. Truthfully, she was a bit afraid that if she let it go, she’d never feel the enormous thing pulsing inside of her.

“I’ll stop,” She explained, before giving him a soft squeeze, “My jaw hurts anyways.”

Ben swallowed and nodded dumbly, still staring at her. “Can I…” He waved towards her open legs, his eyes dropping to glance at her wet flesh, the pink glistening in the light of his bedroom.

But, while Rey would normally soak her panties at the thought of Ben Solo eating her out, she knew she couldn’t wait.

Nothing was going to stop her from riding Ben’s monster cock.

_Nothing._

At the squeak that escaped Ben’s lips, and the way his cock jerked in her hands, she realized she had said the last bit aloud.

“O-ok,” Ben choked out, before climbing towards her, Rey practically guiding him with her hand still wrapped around his dick, “Then did you want to be on top?”

Rey nodded eagerly and finally let go of his cock, only long enough for him to sit back. She quickly climbed onto him, only pausing when she noticed his look of concern.

“What?” She asked, her mind barely functioning. Every last brain cell was focused on the twitching length waving deliciously in front of her.

Ben swallowed and waved to her ankle. “Is it okay? Is this going to mess it up?”

Right. Her ankle.

Whatever minor pain she felt was gone. Could it be her adrenaline? Possibly. Would she regret later, once she calmed down?

She glanced back at his cock.

Absolutely not.

“Can’t feel it. Don’t care,” She babbled, before straddling him. She gripped his hot length and lifted herself up, letting the tip kiss at her lower lips.

She met Ben’s gaze and gave him a hard kiss before dropping herself down on his length.

-x-x-x-

There wasn’t much she could say about the feeling of his massive cock inside her.

It was… a lot.

She felt so_ full_, so complete in a way she never had before.

As he pulsed inside her, she knew it wasn’t simply his massive size either—it was the fact that the magical cock belonged to Ben.

Her Ben.

Her best friend.

The asshole fullback from The First Order, the champions of Coruscant University’s intermural soccer league for ten years running.

He was awkward, with a questionable sense of humor, and maybe hadn’t made the best effort to fit into her close-knit group of friends.

But he was Ben and he was perfect and fuck, _his cock._

With a sigh of delight, she rose, before impaling herself on his cock.

She saw _stars._

Bloody fucking _stars_.

Nothing would ever compare to it—the feeling of his massive length stretching her so good, hitting a part of her no one ever had, fucking her so well that she nearly thought she’d pass out.

Ben wrapped his ginormous arms around her, clutching her against his chest, actively helping her move up and down his length. Two massive hands gripped her hips, helping steady her devoted movements.

She just fucked herself up and down on his perfect cock, babbling excitedly every time he hit that special place inside her.

“Rey!” He cried out, before pressing his face into her neck, “Fuck. I can’t. You feel too good!”

Nearly just as gone as he was, Rey let out a cry and ground her hips into him, practically in tears. “Oh, god Ben, come inside me. Please! I need to feel you!”

At her words, he let out a whimper and clutched onto her hips. With one final slam into her body, Rey shook in his arms, her convulsing muscles practically holding his cock hostage. And as she whined and cried and sobbed out how good he was, Ben was quick to follow, letting out a noise so inhumane that Rey momentarily wondered if he had died on her.

That was, however, until she felt his hot seed filling her up, painting her insides with a reminder of how good he had fucked her.

Ben pulled her closer, panting into her ear, his hands rubbing up and down her sweaty back. “Fuck,” He mumbled, before pressing a delicate kiss to her shoulder, “That was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Rey hummed in agreement and snuggled into his neck. “And it’s going to happen again and again and again.”

He pulled away slightly, allowing himself to meet her gaze. He swallowed. “Yeah? It will?”

She nodded and kissed him gently. “Yeah. The dick is too good. You’re too good. I’ve had a crush on you for years, Ben.”

With a laugh, he buried his face in her hair. “Fuck, Rey, I’ve been gone since the moment you called me a wanker and kicked dirt on me after our overtime win junior year.”

Rey pursed her lips and shoved him gently. “The First Order cheated! Hux was totally out of bounds when he made that final goal and you lot knew it!”

Ben just laughed and pulled her closer. “I’ll make it up to you.”

She grumbled and nodded. “No more peanut butter. I can’t stand it. Finn can eat it by the spoonful!”

“Over your peanut fixation, then?” He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Rey shoved him again. “You could say that.”

And before Ben could come up with a witty comeback, she had his cock in her hands again. By the time he got his head back on, he was deep down her throat.

He found he was much better off showing her how he felt, rather than saying it.

So he did.

All night long.

And even when Rey’s apartment was finished being fumigated, she never returned.

He wasn’t allowed to have his childhood comfort food of PB&Js anymore, but whenever Rey hopped on his island, no panties on, talking about how big his cock was, he found he simply didn’t care.

Besides, almond butter was a worthy alternative.

** _The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out some of my other stories! I have lots more to come :)
> 
> [Flipping Wars, featuring rival house flippers Rey and Kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488508/chapters/48618713)  
[Ben, You Ignorant Slut, a fun collection of The Office AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828486/chapters/49512740)  
[Coruscant Nights, an Aladdin AU featuring street rat Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147246/chapters/45507355)  
[American Nightmare, featuring Navy SEAL Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413107/chapters/38424380)  
[The Late Bloomer, featuring Alpha best friend Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703510/chapters/44358889)  
[The Heir, featuring Prince Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822408/chapters/42050240)  
[ The Golden Rule, featuring angry executive Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473365/chapters/43770112)  
[Consult the Syllabus, featuring nerdy TA Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461180)


End file.
